


Children's Tales (Сказки)

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive!Hale, Everybody is alive and trolling Kate Argent like it's an olympic sport, Stiles is a Spark, The Hales protects the people from monsters and cats stuck in trees, The good people of Beacon Hills - Freeform, actual wolves!Hale, derek is a cutie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Саммари:Будь осторожна, дитя.Не связывайся с Бикон Хиллз, дитя, там живут Хейлы.Держись подальше от Бикон Хиллз, дитя, иначе Хейлы уничтожат тебя.Или:Это мир, где все Хейлы защищают Бикон Хиллз. Жители города вежливо притворяются, что не замечают их сверхъестественного происхождения. Все живут «долго и счастливо», а потом в город заявляется Кейт.





	Children's Tales (Сказки)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children's Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332028) by [artemis69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/pseuds/artemis69). 



Любимой историей детства Кейт была одна сказка, фамильная сказка многих поколений Арджентов. Это всегда начиналось одинаково: мама, ласково гладила ее по волосам, нежно целовала в лоб и шептала:

_Будь осторожна, детка._

_Не связывайся с Бикон Хиллз, там живут Хейлы, детка._

_Берегись их клыков и когтей, детка. Они – старая кровь, детка, чудища, что ходят по лесу на четырех лапах и рычат._

_Берегись дикой магии, детка. Живой магии той земли, не сдавшейся людям._

_Берегись, детка. Их сила питается костями сотен защитников и тысяч поверженных врагов, что похоронены в той земле._

_Держись подальше от Бикон Хиллз, детка, или Хейлы уничтожат тебя._

И Кейт, все еще маленькая девочка, слушала мать и мечтала стать той, что повергнет легенду во прах.

///

В первый раз она увидела его в глубине пыльной старой кофейни.

Она мгновенно узнала его по застенчивой улыбке, точно как на фотографии, что ей передал контакт. Молодой волк, робкий волк, смирный волк. Она всегда любила играть с покорными питомцами. Кейт вошла внутрь, с широкой улыбкой и едва кивнув мужчине за прилавком.

Глаза ее были прикованы к добыче. Он довольно хорош, чуть нескладен на ее вкус, но скоро это пройдет. Прозрачные светлые глаза, темные волосы, неявная, но хорошо читающаяся аура силы, что так часто выдает оборотней. Мальчик рядом с призом, со стриженной под машинку головой, практически орет что-то в ухо волчонку, заставляя того насмешливо фыркать.

Она смотрела на него, наслаждаясь адреналином, растекающимся в венах, азартом охоты, возбуждением. Проект, достойный ее таланта. Семья Хейл.

Наконец-то!

Она решительно направилась к нему, с хищной улыбкой на лице, решив «случайно» опрокинуть один из их напитков, разыграть испуг и панику из-за своей неловкости… Всегда работает, просто смехотворно эффективно.

Только она сделала пару шагов, как за спиной раздался грохот бьющегося стекла.

Она обернулась, нахмурившись. Бариста смотрел прямо на нее, осколки разбитой кружки рассыпались по всей стойке.

\- Вам лучше уйти, - заявил он, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Простите?

\- Кажется, у нас закончился кофе, - голос его прозвучал ровно, но уголок рта искривился в ухмылке.

\- Это кофейня и сейчас четыре часа дня, - изумленно моргнула она.

\- Я знаю. Потеря денег для меня, настоящая трагедия. Но мне некого винить кроме самого себя. Старость не радость, что уж тут поделаешь…

Баристе едва ли сороковник. Она злобно ему усмехнулась.

\- Вон стоит мешок с кофе, прямо… вон… там, - медленно, как убогому, проговорила она и ткнула в мешок пальцем.

Удерживая расстроенную мину, бариста лениво оглянулся на огромный начатый мешок с кофе, потом повернулся к Кейт с широкой зубастой улыбкой.

\- Точно, стоит. К сожалению, это просто декор. Так что, боюсь, вам нужно уйти.

Ложь настолько очевидна, что это можно считать за прямое оскорбление.

Она направилась к нему, кипя от гнева, готовая запихнуть хренов кофе ему в глотку. Мужчина, очевидно, хорошо считал ее настроение, но остался расслабленно стоять за стойкой, только мускулы на руках слегка напряглись. Понятно, что он бывший военный. Стрижка и татуировка как бы намекают. Но кроме того… Улыбка. Улыбка означает уверенность и тренировку. Она означает – он опасен.

Оживленная болтовня в углу стихает.

\- Джордж? Все нормально?

Голос мягкий. Слишком мягкий, чтобы принадлежать возбужденному ребенку.

Волчонок.

\- Все нормально, Дерек. Эта дама уходит. Возвращайся к домашней работе, или твоя мама мне ноги переломает, что позволил тебе отвлечься, - скучно ответил Джордж-бариста.

Кейт показала зубы и тихо зарычала, но он продолжал вежливо улыбаться ей. Она не может устроить сцену, если хочет вести свою игру. Она знает это. И он знает.

Она резко отступила, смягчив жест фальшивым смешком и извинениями. Почувствовала, как расслабились дети позади нее, снова начиная болтать.

Кейт ушла без единого слова, чувствуя, как бариста провожает ее взглядом, считывая каждое движение.

Выйдя на улицу, она прислонилась к стене и сердито закурила. Потом медленно выдохнула дым, успокаиваясь и только потом начала обдумывать новый план.

Кофейня закроется через пару часов. Легко устроить случайную встречу на улице, напороться на него специально, может быть, даже симулировать травму. Она улыбнулась и отступила вглубь переулка, отсюда хорошо просматривается дверь в кофейню. Кейт настроилась на долгое ожидание.

Но время закрытия проходит, а их все нет. Она ждет, терпеливо, растворившись в тенях.

Солнце уже час как село, когда они выходят из кофейни. Она услышала разглагольствования раздражающего ребенка и грациозно встала. Крадучись подошла ближе к дороге, спрятавшись в тенях, опасаясь быть обнаруженной раньше, чем настанет идеальный момент для столкновения.

Но их голоса удаляются. Кейт осторожно выглянула из укрытия и увидела, как они переходят улицу и садятся в маленькую красную машинку.

За рулем бариста. Он смеясь отмахивается от их благодарностей и угрожает самолично застегнуть их ремни безопасности, если они не поторопятся сделать это сами. Дети подчиняются, смеясь и толкаясь в тесном салоне машинки.

Когда Кейт оторвала свой взгляд от хихикающего волчонка, она поняла, что все это время бариста смотрел прямо на нее. Он улыбнулся ей, тонко и зловеще, медленно погрозил ей пальцем, а потом демонстративно запер дверцы машины.

///

Следующий раз почти случайность. Она инстинктивно среагировала на громкий знакомый голос. Кейт легко нашла пацана, тощий, нелепый, в ярко-красной шотландке, по-прежнему слишком восторженный для своего же блага. Он бежал спиной вперед по газону, задрав голову вверх и раззявив рот. Тут все и закончилось, он удивленно взвизгнул и кувырком полетел на землю. Фрисби падает в нескольких метрах от него.

Хейл тут как тут, обеспокоенный, но все равно улыбающийся. Он схватил пацана за шкирку и поднял его одной рукой, даже не потрудившись притвориться, что ему тяжело.

Кейт смотрела на него и предвкушение пополам с отвращением скручивало ее внутренности в тугой клубок. Он будет _потрясающим_ питомцем. Она всегда хотела себе чистокровного.

Волчонок засмеялся открыто, в полный голос, осторожно вынимая травинки из коротких волос. Нелепый мальчишка вяло отбивался от его рук, хотя его фальшивое недовольство не продержалось долго, громко фыркнув он засмеялся тоже.

Кейт распушила волосы, поправила майку и облизала губы. Нет необходимости в сложном плане. Она вернет им игрушку и непринужденно заговорит. Подростков легко увлечь.

Только она сошла с дорожки на газон, как что-то ударило ее в висок. Сильно, она даже потеряла равновесие и закачалась на своих каблуках.

\- Боже! Простите меня, пожалуйста! – услышала она паникующий голос. – Мы играли с детьми и каким-то образом мяч улетел! Вы в порядке?

Кейт увидела перед собой женщину, в оскорбительно розовой рубашке, с высоким блондинистым хвостом. Это одна из футбольных мамаш, Кейт видела ее среди кучи малышни, когда проходила мимо в поисках Хейла. И это было далеко отсюда.

Кейт недоуменно посмотрела на мамашу. Ее голос взволнованный. Ее взгляд обеспокоенный. Ее слова вежливы.

Ее хватка на руке Кейт слишком уж крепкая.

\- Вас должен осмотреть врач. Такой удар. Может быть сотрясение мозга, - сказала мамаша.

\- Я в порядке, - сквозь зубы прошипела Кейт, и опустила взгляд на мяч у своих ног.

Он большой и легкий. Детский мяч с мультяшными единорогами. Вряд ли такое уж опасное оружие. Вряд ли что-то такое могло ударить так сильно, да еще и с такого расстояния. Да еще и если бил ребенок.

\- Нет-нет! Это важно, - продолжает настаивать мамаша.

Кейт резко дернула рукой, чтобы вырваться из хватки. Но женщина уже громко кричит второй мамаше, которая бежит к ним с футбольного поля.

\- ЛИЗА! Можешь присмотреть за детьми? Мне нужно отвезли девушку в больницу, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке!

Лиза, остановилась на полдороге, напряженно кивнула и вернулась к детям.

У Кейт даже нет времени, чтобы воспротивиться, женщина утянула ее на стоянку, к машине, снова крепко вцепившись в руку. Ее вопли привлекли внимание почти всех людей в парке, эти болваны теперь стояли и с любопытством пялились на них. Кейт капитулировала и безропотно полезла в машину.

\- Я Линда Салливан, кстати. А ты Кейт Арджент, так ведь? – рассеянно сказала футбольная мамаша, глядя в зеркало и выруливая со стоянки.

Кейт перестала дышать.

\- Откуда вы знаете мое имя? – подозрительно выпалила она. Женщина не оборотень, Кейт уверена. Не значит, что она не опасна.

Женщина громко рассмеялась.

\- О, ну ты знаешь, как бывает… Это маленький городок. Когда Джордж рассказал о новом человеке, все тут же захотели все знать. Слухи здесь распространяются со скоростью света. Без обид, надеюсь? -  весело сказала она. Тон голоса легкий и немного извиняющийся, но за этим что-то прячется. _Знание_ и угроза. Сталь под мягким бархатом.

Весь оставшийся путь Кейт просидела молча, вцепившись в ручку двери.

///

Сидя на холодном металлическом столе в одной из смотровых, Кейт безропотно подчинялась суетливой медсестре, которая решила устроить ей полный медосмотр. Она протыкала все органы, посветила фонариком в глаза, ослепив, задала миллион глупых и ненужных вопросов.

По какой-то неясной причине она так же решила взять у нее кровь на анализ.

Она вздыхала и виновато улыбалась ей каждый раз, когда промахивалась мимо вены.

Промахивалась она часто.

///

После этого прошла неделя, прежде чем Кейт удалось отследить мальчишку.

Раздражающий пацан все еще рядом. Они косили газон у маленького белого дома. Хейл очень сосредоточен, работает методично, полосы за газонокосилкой ровные и аккуратные. Его друг бегает кругами вокруг куста роз, как кролик, нюхнувший кокаина.

Она быстро пошла к ним, терпения разводить политесы уже нет. Когда они заметили ее и остановили машины, она нацепила на лицо обаятельную улыбку.

\- Простите, что беспокою, но я новенькая здесь и совершенно потерялась, - она расстроенно покачала головой и смущенно пожала плечами, входя в роль. Они подошли ближе, и она бросила на волчонка взгляд из-под ресниц. Хейл улыбнулся, явно готовый помочь. Его друг нахмурился.

\- Я знаю тебя, - сказал он, склоняя на бок голову, будто собрался посмотреть на нее с другой стороны.

\- Меня часто с кем-то путают, - отмахнулась она беспечно. Пацан снова нахмурился, по промолчал.

\- Как я могу вам помочь, мадам? – спросил волчонок. Какой вежливый и серьезный. Боже! С ним будет так _весело_ играть.

\- О, пожалуйста, зови меня Кейт. «Мадам» заставляет меня чувствовать себя старухой. Я ищу почту. Кто-то уже объяснял мне, как туда добраться, но я все равно заблудилась. Все время так происходит, - вздохнула она, проецируя уязвимость.

Дерек рассмеялся.

\- Да, этот город иногда шалит. Стайлз все время терялся пару лет назад.

Другой мальчик, видимо, печально известный Стайлз, возмущенно завопил:

\- Вовсе нет! Я исследовал мир! А ты, приятель, путаешь географический кретинизм с чистым наслаждением жизнью! Это так грустно. Ты меня расстраиваешь!

\- Ты _буквально_ оказался в другом городе, отправившись за хлебом. Ты всю жизнь здесь прожил, Стайлз. Как ты не понял, что что-то пошло не так, когда сорок пять минут не мог найти пекарню? – поддразнил мальчишку Хейл, его голос любящий, но пацан смотрит подозрительно.

\- Кто тебе рассказал об этом? Ты не должен был ничего знать! Это папа, да? Маффины Лоры делают его слабым. К тому же, я просто хотел проветриться, спасибо вам большое. Это мое официальное заявление, - засопел он, задрав нос вверх.

\- Ну конечно-же, Стайлз.

Кейт покашляла, попытавшись вернуть разговор в прежнее русло, но все пошло прахом. Шум, видимо, привлек внимание хозяйки дома. Дверь громко хлопнула и все они повернулись. Пожилая женщина мелкими шажками приближалась к ним.

\- Мальчики? Что-то не так? Мои подружки придут через пару часов… Жду не дождусь увидеть лицо Мэдди… Ей нравится издеваться над моим садом, - проворчала она, приближаясь весьма резво, не смотря на скрюченную спину и шаткую походку. – К тому же я совершенно запуталась в рецепте и напекла так много печенья, что оно теперь покрывает все поверхности на кухне. Это ужасно! Может быть, после того как закончите, поможете бедной старушке съесть все эти излишки?

Лица пацанов засияли, Стайлз подпрыгнул и так резко бросился к своей газонокосилке, что чуть было не кувыркнулся носом в землю, но выправился и помчался дальше со всей грацией новорожденного олененка, путающегося в собственных ногах. Хейл двинулся было за ним, но нерешительно замер, оглянувшись на Кейт.

\- Кейт ищет почту, Венди, -  начал он, очевидно, разрываясь между жадностью и желанием помочь.

Венди решительно помахала ладонью у него перед носом, прерывая:

\- Я жила в этом городе еще когда твои родители даже не родились, малыш. Думаю, я смогу указать человеку правильную дорогу. Иди лучше проследи за Стайлзом, а то он сейчас побреет коврик перед дверью со всем своим энтузиазмом.

Дерек мгновенно обернулся на Стайлза с обеспокоенным взглядом и быстро ушел, рассеянно попрощавшись с Кейт.

Кейт разозлено фыркнула.

\- О, дорогой, нужно быть осторожнее. Красота может быть только внешней и прятать уродство внутри.

Она посмотрела прямо на Кейт. Маленькая, сморщенная старуха, пахнущая фиалками.

\- Что ты так смотришь? Может я и стара, но я видела много таких, как ты. Милого личика маловато, чтобы обмануть меня. Я узнаю гниль в глазах, когда вижу ее. А у тебя, милочка, самая гнилая душа из всех, что я видела до сих пор. А я многое повидала…

Ярость, холодная и ослепительная вспыхнула в груди Кейт. Она шагнула вперед, угрожающе нависнув над старухой.

\- Что ты там только-что сказала? – прошипела Кейт, хватаясь пальцами за пояс. У нее пистолет за поясом, сзади. И ей так сильно захотелось использовать его, чтобы эта старуха скорчилась на земле в луже собственной крови.

Старуха насмешливо закатила глаза.

\- Думаешь, можешь запугать меня, девочка? Что ты собралась делать? Стрелять в меня перед всеми этими свидетелями? Перед молодым Хейлом, вокруг которого ты увиваешься? Что, ты думаешь, они сделают с человеком, который причинил боль невинной старушке, старожилу города? Тогда, как я была так мила с тобой, когда я напрягла свою старую тушку, чтобы помочь тебе найти дорогу? – старая Венди спокойно и с жалостью посмотрела на кипящую Кейт и той с трудом, но удалось удержаться и не схватить пистолет. Старуха кивнула.

\- Я так и думала… Теперь про почту… это легко. Нужно ехать час по восточной дороге, там ты найдешь прелестный домик, самую красивую почту, какую ты только видела. Кстати, там продаются замечательные дома. Тебе следует задуматься о будущем и прикупить один. Ты не так уж и молода. Тебе понравится. Много шакалов в округе, должно быть, прямо как дома.

///

Спустя три дня, она ждала волчонка из школы сидя в своей машине, грызя ногти и матерясь на этот хренов город и его хреновых жителей. Услышав стук в окно, она чуть было не выпрыгнула из собственной шкуры. Рядом с машиной стоял молодой полицейский, нелепые родинки на лице и торчащие во все стороны рыжие волосы.

К сожалению, передние колеса ее машины оказались припаркованы в неположенном месте. Кейт ушам своим не поверила. Что за чушь! Она чуть не прыгнула на него в ярости прямо через окно. Он грустно улыбнулся и осуждающе покачал головой.

Весь оставшийся день она провела в участке.

Ее машину эвакуировали на штрафстоянку.

///

На следующий день, ярость ее не утихает. Стало только хуже. Когда она пришла на стоянку и швырнула бумаги клерку, тот посмотрел на нее, потом в свой журнал, потом снова на нее. Он скривился, очень плохо изображая сожаление и сказал:

\- Сожалею, машина была сразу уничтожена. Какая-то глупая бюрократическая ошибка. Вам нужно обратиться в страховую компанию. Уверен, проблема будет быстро решена! – он ободряюще ей улыбнулся, одного зуба у него не хватает, глаза радостно блестят.

///

Она провела в участке целый день. Снова.

///

Кейт выпрыгнула из автобуса, когда увидела этих двух дурачков, залезающих на дерево, чтобы снять долбанную кошку! Кошку, вашу мать! Она направилась к ним напрямик, с грацией бешенного быка. Никакого плана.

Садовник и его гребанный «неисправный» садовый шланг – стали последней каплей.

///

Она не безмозглая, она не собирается ловить и удерживать оборотня в центре города. Пытаться выцепить Дерека из стаи тянет на самоубийство.

Но другой пацан… Стайлз… Он всего лишь человек. Его так просто, очень просто отследить.

Она последовала за ним в лес. Этот ребенок шляется по чаще как долбанная красная шапочка с поврежденным мозгом.

Поймать его разочаровывающе легко. Он тощий и слабый, удивленно вытаращил на нее глаза, бестолково размахивая руками. Кейт ударила его рукояткой пистолета в висок. Приятный звук. С удовлетворением она наблюдала, как он соскальзывает к ее ногам.

Этот план ей нравится все больше и больше.

///

Дереку Хейлу не нужно много времени, чтобы найти их. Он вылетел на поляну и замер.

Он уродлив сейчас - монстр вырвался наружу, обезобразив лицо. Его глаза сверкают желтым и он мгновенно сосредотачивается на мальчишке, который лежит без сознания у ее коленей. Он прыгнул на нее, выпустив когти, с яростным воем.

Кейт цыкнула и показала ему нож, который она приставила к шее Стайлза, острие прямо у яремной вены. Волчонок резко перевернулся в воздухе и тяжело приземлился на землю. Он задыхается, ярость и страх разрывают его нутро.

Кейт облизала губы, смакуя удовольствие. Вот чего она добивалась. Беспомощность и ужас превращают сказочных монстров в жалких щенков. Она провела ладонью по голове мальчика, наслаждаясь тем, как жалобно заскулил храбрый волчонок.

Она хотела было заговорить, но тут увидела какое-то движение за деревьями и замолчала.

Шериф вышел на поляну, его движения спокойны и выверены, пистолет направлены прямо на нее. Но его глаза злые, а костяшки на руках побелели от того с какой силон он сжимает пистолет. Его помощница не человек – монстр, смешно смотрящийся в форме. Она пахнет дикостью, ветром, кровью. Она выпустила когти со злобным рычанием.

Кейт насмешливо покачала головой. Типичный оборотень. Так уверена, что ее когти быстрее выстрела. Кейт _обожает_ показывать им как они не правы.

\- Что здесь происходит? – спросил шериф, пистолет не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Кейт сильнее прижала нож к шее мальчишки, теперь любое внезапное движение будет ужасной идеей. Кровь начала течь по лезвию.

Дерек взвыл, глаза его полыхнули огнем. В следующее мгновение уродливый бета, превратился в огромного зверя. Волк огромен, черная шерсть встает дыбом по всему хребту, белоснежные клыки оскалены. Его лапы размером с голову Кейт. И она дрожит от восторга.

О, да! Дерек Хейл достойная добыча. Как раз для нее.

Все они замерли на долгие мгновения, оценивая происходящее. Кейт не двигалась, нависая над мальчишкой, сейчас она просто ждала, когда сработают ее бомбы-ловушки с аконитом. Испуганные оборотни всегда забывают использовать свои мозги, как настоящее зверье, которым они и являются. Хорошие охотники давным-давно научились пользоваться этим. А Кейт лучшая из них.

Стайлз начинает шевелиться. Она не опустила взгляд, даже когда он заговорил.

\- Папа?

Шериф скованно кивнул и внезапно Кейт поняла его нежелание стрелять в нее. Сложно оценивать шансы на неудачу, когда вовлечены те, кого ты любишь. Люди всегда принимают глупые решения, когда страдают их близкие.

-  Лора?... Дерек?... Какого хрена про…, - он замолчал, когда нож чуть сильнее проткнул его кожу. – Ха!

\- Прости, малыш, но ты моя приманка и страховка. Если кто-то их этих троих двинется, а мне это не понравится, уверяю, у тебя появится вторая улыбка на горле на память обо мне. Ну… По крайне мере этой памяти будет несколько секунд.

\- Ладно. Ты жуткая, я так и знал. Дерек, разве я не говорил тебе, что взрослая тетка в слишком большом количестве кожи — это плохие новости? Я всегда прав или я всегда прав?

Волк сделал резкий вдох, а потом жалобно заскулил.

\- Используй слова, приятель, - мягко отчитал его Стайлз, покачав головой и чуть не перерезал себе при этом горло.

Кейт закатила глаза.

\- Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься?

\- Хооороший вопрос. Нет. И вся эта история с заложником делает ситуацию с болтовней только хуже. Стресс, вероятно. Кто знает? – Стайлз замолк на благословенные несколько секунд, но надолго его не хватило. – Итааааак… И как это должно закончиться? Потому что я тут вижу восемьдесят три зуба, которые мои приятели точат на тебя. Восемьдесят четыре, если Дерек исцелил то, что сломал, пытаясь есть камни на прошлой неделе. Это является доказательством, что, может быть, ты и большой страшный волк, но по-прежнему тупица, когда вовлечены ставки. К тому же, давайте не будем забывать про обалденные зубы моего отца, которые, даже если, скажем прямо, в целом не так уж и страшны… Но! У него есть пистолет, и это очень круто, - пацан не затыкается. Он скосил на нее глаза, очень старательно не шевелясь и продолжил. – Твои руки, с другой стороны, полностью заняты Стилински. Что внушает трепет и ужас, это я тебе точно говорю, но также лишает тебя возможности использовать пистолет… Не обижайся, но твой план – отстой.

Кейт улыбнулась ему и подняла нож выше по горлу, под самую челюсть.

\- Правда? Пожалуйста, продолжай. Посмотрим, насколько хватит моего терпения.

Мальчишка покосился на нее, подумал и вздохнул:

\- Здесь какая-то ловушка, да? Боже, ты выглядишь достаточно чокнутой, чтобы заминировать тут все аконитом. Это нехорошо.

Он вздохнул снова, глубоко. Волки все еще рычат где-то на заднем плане, и шериф подкрадывается ближе крохотными шажками. Мальчишка начал говорить снова, голос мягкий и легкий, как перышко.

\- Знаешь, что? Это правда было глупо.

Ей отпущено всего мгновение, чтобы она увидела, как вспыхнули его глаза, золото засверкало глубоко в радужках, словно отблеск солнца.

А потом мир взрывается в ее голове.

///

_Будь осторожна, детка._

_Не связывайся с Бикон Хиллз, детка, потому что там живут Хейлы._

_Держись подальше от Бикон Хиллз, детка, или Хейлы уничтожат тебя._

///

Свидетели меняются чередой, бесконечная очередь почти знакомых лиц.

Они все рисуют одну картину: хищница, преследующая ребенка неделями, пытающаяся достать его день за днем. Снова, и снова, и снова.

Их голоса дрожат. Они называют это преднамеренным преступлением. Их руки трясутся, когда они признаются в своей неспособности остановить ее. Их лица искривляются скорбью, когда они описывают полного жизни ребенка, отчаянно сражающегося за свою жизнь, пытающегося сбежать от убийцы, что преследует его в родном городе. Кто-то из присяжных начинает рыдать, когда мальчишка описывает, как она резала его шею, тонкую и беззащитную, чью уязвимость сейчас подчеркивает громадная повязка.

Один за другим, перед жюри, перед зрителями и прессой, они методично создают сказку о безумной Кейт Арджент.

Никто из них не произносит имя Хейла.

Ни единого раза.

Зал суда маленький, еще меньше он кажется из-за набившегося в него народа. Многие из них Хейлы. Спокойный, красивые, сильные и _чудовищные_.

Кейт мечется в своей маленькой клетке, пытается сорвать с себя наручники. Она кричит, клянется, что сожжет этот чертов город дотла, разведет такой костер, что зверь в их крови, чудовище в их костях обратится наконец во прах.

Она знает.

Они знают.

_Они все знают_.

Но обвинитель только качает головой, вздыхая, не слушая, как не слушают детей, когда те рассказывают свои истории.

«Психическая», - шепчутся они с постными минами.

Оборотень средних лет, ухмыляется Кейт, показывая клыки и скрюченная старая Венди, со всей силы вонзает ему в бок острый локоть. Волк смеется и нежно обнимает ее за плечи. Садовник и Лиза, одна из матерей из парка, склонились над слепым древним оборотнем. Бариста, держит за руку одну из Хейлов, он ловит взгляд Кейт и широко ей улыбается. Рыжий полицейский и оборотень-помощница шерифа стоят у входа и шепчутся, комментируя происходящее словно малые дети. Шериф слабо им улыбается, его лицо осунулось от усталости и он опирается на плечо темноволосой медсестры, которая так неудачно пыталась взять кровь у Кейт на анализ. Есть и другие, менее знакомые лица. Водитель автобуса. Пекарь. Учителя. Родители.

Жури заканчивают свое совещание и зал мгновенно наполняется шумом. Выходит судья в традиционном черном облачении. Низкий хвост светлых волос стекает по черному шелку.

Судья Линда Салливан.

Она начинает говорить и Кейт даже не нужно слышать вердикт.

Ее кровь старше чем та, что течет в жилах всех этих жалких людишек. Они долбанные тараканы, их жизнь не имеет никакого значений в сравнении с ее миссией, целью ее существования и происхождения.

Все они улыбаются ей, ничтожные людишки, окруженные монстрами.

Каждый из них зуб капкана, часть этой небывалой, невозможной, чудовищной ловушки.

В центре зала Дерек. Она чувствует, как он вибрирует от ярости и отвращения. Спина прямая, голова высоко поднята, обеими руками вцепился в Стайлза. Тот прижимается к Дереку изо всех сил. Слишком умный чтобы не понимать кто из присутствующих на самом деле был предполагаемой жертвой. Он смотрит прямо на нее, торжествующая улыбка на лице, золото плещется в глазах, ладонь в защитном жесте лежит на волчьем сердце.

Он _был_ идеальной приманкой.

///

Есть и другие сказки о семье Хейл. Те, что поколениями существа рассказывают своим детям. И они другие.

Матери целуют своих детей в лоб, ласково гладят по голове и шепчут:

_Помни, малыш._

_Помни о семье Хейл, малыш, в них старая кровь, что позволяет зверю и человеку бежать рядом, стать одним целым._

_Помни о Бикон Хиллз, малыш, где люди и существа безопасно живут в любви и заботе._

_Помни о Бикон Хиллз, малыш, где кости людей и существ мирно легли в землю._

_Помни о дикой магии, малыш, истории о земле, которая так сильно любила своих людей, что обрела душу, встала на ноги, чтобы гулять среди них._

_Помни о дикой магии, малыш, и учись видеть ее след в сиянии людских глаз, искорки солнца, играющие в радужке, силу, что одинаково оберегает и людей, и существ._

_И если ты потеряешься однажды, малыш, вспомни о Бикон Хиллз._

_Если ты останешься один, малыш, беги в Бикон Хиллз, беги так быстро, как только твои лапы смогут нести тебя. Беги к его диким волкам, и могущественной магии, и смелым, свирепым людям._

_Помни, малыш…_

_Бикон Хиллз всегда защищает себя._

 

///

 

От автора: Вот и все. Не знаю, что это было, я просто встала среди ночи и написала все это. Простите, если повредила вашу сетчатку.

Я бы посоветовала прочитать замечательный фик, благодаря которому, я написала это: "A Little Push in the Right Direction" by crossroadswrite. Если вы еще этого не сделали. Он горячий как пламя! Меня так впечатлила идея о Хейлах – защитниках Бикон Хиллз. Все горожане знают об их сверхъестественном происхождении, но слишком тактичны и притворяются, что не замечают ничего странного. И дети Стилинки/Хейл такие милые, так и хочется потискать их да щечки. Так что я решила написать, как Кейт пытается соблазнить подростка Дерека, но весь город восстает против нее. Планировалось всего пара абзацев, но все вылилось в пять с лишним тысяч знаков. Не знаю… Я сдаюсь.


End file.
